Wrecking Heroes
'''Wrecking Heroes '''is an upcoming 2D-animation based on Wreck-it Ralph franchise. The show takes place after the events of Cyber Justice Crisis. Plot After the events of the Cyber Justice Crisis and the death of Judgment Cyber, the entire arcade was reset into a normal condition. Meanwhile, Ralph, Vanellope and the rest of the heroes went into the next adventure with more heroic Cybernoids. Characters List of Characters in Wrecking Heroes Episodes List of Wrecking Heroes episodes Trivia *Jubileena, Adorabeezle and Minty Zaki are the only 3 of the other female Sugar Rush racers who joined at Vanellope's side. However, Candlehead and Crumbelina are left Vanellope and Joined with Taffyta after they became jealous. *The male Sugar Rush racers are the only racers who never hate Cybernoids and they don't want to hurt Vanellope's feelings. It applies to the recolours too. *Aside from Vanellope, the three original male Sugar Rush racers which are Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are end up thrown into the fungeon by Taffyta's order for being allies with cybernoids. *Minty Sakura and Minty Zaki are both appears in US and International versions of this show. *There is a flashback scene where Taffyta and the other racers destroys the Likkity Split, but Adorabeezle and Minty Zaki did not participate in destroying the Likkity Split instead they helped out Vanellope on the situation. In the actual film, all of the Sugar Rush racers are participated except the recolours *A human character (Pet Lover Girl) and her cybernoid partner (Lily-Bloomshine) from this show are actually based off the Summer/Spring yellow shirt girl from Disney Channel Dog Bath Indent in the late 2003. *This is the only Wreck-It Ralph spinoff show that does not feature Turbo/King Candy, but the Turbo Twins will make their actual appearances. However, Turbo only seen in the flashback. *In the Season 2 of this show, the Sugar Rush citizens will be replaced with human characters except for Sour Bill, Wynchel and Duncan. *The Cy-Bugs are replaced by the CyDrones in the actual show. However, the Cy-Bugs are only appears on Hero's Duty scenes. Changes from the original version There are some edits and changes from the original and international versions of this show. *The scene where the Darkwinter gang thrown Snowanna into the cliff was skipped in the US and European versions to avoid any possible references to child abuse. *Snowanna's skin color is more lighter than the one from the original film. *Color of Sebastian Blacksnow's stick grenade was changed into deep blue to look like less realistic. *Danger Guy's alias name known as "Seekler" was changed into "Sideseek" to avoid any references to Hitler's name. *One of Danger Guy's quote "TIC.. TOC.. BOOM!" was changed into "TIC.. TOC.. ZAM!" to avoid any possible references to bomb and terrorism. *In the scene where the guard got attacked by another prisoner then he got saved by Jailbreak Jad, some of the other prisoners that joins to save the guard from the resisting inmate was removed in the US version to avoid any possible references to prison/jail riot. *Harajuku-Ayame was changed to "Harajuke" in the english dubbed show. Voice Cast John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, Vanellope von Cyber Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun Hutch Dano as Cyber Guy Grey DeLisle as Adorabeezle Winterpop, Lacy-Stargaze Jessica DiCicco as Minty Zaki, Marcy-Flutterfly Tabitha St. Germain as Jubileena Bing-Bing, Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge Janice Kawaye as Sakura-Skybloom, Heart Shuffle, Shana Element, Junko Snowblitz Hynden Walch as Rancis Fluggerbutter, Phantom-Chaser Jason Ritter as Gloyd Orangeboar, Vampire Cyber, Paranormal Cyber Dee Bradley Baker as Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Howl Cyber, Frost Cyber, Herman Snowsmith Cree Summer as Snowanna Rainbeau Roger Craig Smith as Detective Shaft, Firefighter Scorch, Tunnel Cyber, Monster Cyber Haley Joel Osment as Glacier Cyber, Lagoon Cyber, Shinke (Season 4) Jessica Boone as Princess Icy, Glacier-Glynn, Vanilla Glacier, Fawn-Fallgrass, Gothique-Doll Kristen Bell as Anna Idina Menzel as Elsa Jeniffer Hale as Clover Shuffle, Lily-Bloomshine, Millie Glacier, Fern-Fallgrass, Mina-Mystery (Season 2) Kevin Michael Richardson as Quarterback Cyber (Season 2), Grayster Jamie Sparer Roberts as Beatrice-Spectrum (Season 2) Jamie Chung as Chitose-Ichikawa (Season 4) Jim Cummings as The Pinstriped Mobster Jack Boutler as Abel "The Avalanche" Hailstorm, Nate Darkwinter Ned Beatty as The Makia Boss, Bugsy Blue Alan Tudyk as Turbo (Flashback), Sebastian Blacksnow Rebecca Shoichet as Blaire Darkwinter, Matylda Blacksnow Jason Lee as Danger Guy/Sideseek (Season 3) Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs